Mistake
by MJ Huwaine
Summary: When the normality of a day grazes through the Akatsuki base, Deidara locks himself away in his room for what he's worth. When he finds himself fanticizing about Sasori, he ends up giving him the wrong pad. You follow this?


It was the usual day at the Akatsuki base: everyone sitting around in their usually spots, plopping on their chairs and couches, playing with their little trinkets and weapons they had taken, collected or made.

Kisame toyed with his sharks, happy and content while feeding them. Itachi played with the usual kunai. Pein was sitting in his room doing nothing as usual. Konan played with her large stacks of paper. Tobi was screwing with his 'action figures' (dolls!). Zetsu was feeding his plants. Hidan was doing his usual suicidal ritual outside. Kakuzu was counting his money.

I shouldn't have to tell you what Sasori and Deidara were doing. It's pretty obvious Deidara was about to blow himself up with his own bombs while Sasori tinkered with his puppets.

The night was dreary, dark, just the way Deidara liked it. It scared him, yes in deed, but he was happy and content while he played with his C2 Spider in his hand. The thing was alive just like you and I, but it was an inanimate object.

"You really are my only friend…" he whispered softly as it crawled across his knuckles and onto the palm of his hand. "I still don't see why everyone puts so much time into their stupid work when Art truly is the only thing that is perfection…" he murmured.

The C2 spider blinked at him as if in question about his theory.

Deidara chuckled to himself. "You seem frightened by my query, un!" he sighed softly. He truly only wanted Sasori, his Danna, his 'master', to see how far he had come since he joined the Akatsuki. Tobi had been on him like a fly on a wall, but Deidara figured it would be best to just shove him off whenever he came near and threaten him with bombs.

Deidara flicked the small creature out his window and let it crawl away before causing it to explode. He turned onto his side and curled up into a ball, holding his knees under his chin. _Sasori-danna…why can't you see how hard I work to impress you? _His eyesight became blurry from the welled up tears in his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he whipped away the tears that were causing his lowered guard. The knocking became louder and harder as he refused to move from his position. He figured it was just Tobi coming to bother him again and again until he finally would threaten to blow him up for the hundredth time of the day.

"Deidara? You in there?" that voice hit him hard. _Danna? _Deidara whipped away the last of his tears and went to open the door. "I need one your extra sketchpads, can you open the door?" Deidara's exerted happiness was obliterated in that moment.

Deidara sighed softly and grabbed aimlessly at the piled sketchpads sitting on his desk. He figured that all the new ones were on top and the old on the bottom, but he accidentally grabbed one that he had recently been sketching in.

With one swift movement, the blond opened the door, _shoved_ the sketchpad to his partner and closed it. This practically shocked Sasori, but the scorpion boy wasn't fazed by the way his partner acted. _He's finally hit rock bottom. _The puppet shook his head and walked away swiftly to his work area that everyone considered to be his 'room'.

He threw the pad onto his bed where he literally plopped and took a pencil. Waiting for the same interruption he usually gets from a pissed Hidan or an obsessed Kakuzu, or most likely a sugar crazed Tobi, he practically chewed on his pencil. When nothing came, he finally figured he would set to work.

He sat against the headboard of his bed and opened the pad to find a colored sketch of himself. He turned the page and found yet another, only this one in black and white. He figured he would just flip through until he found a clean sheet, but ended up finding hundreds upon hundreds of sketches that were of him and some animals that hid around the base.

_Did Deidara draw all of these? _Sasori flipped through the multiple things and found that most of them were just random sketches that were of the usual poses such as sleeping, sitting, fighting. You name it, it was there. _He's outdone himself with these…I wonder how he does it with those stupid mouths on his hands…_Sasori pondered on the thought of his tongues drawing in the middle of the night.

Deidara sat at his desk searching for his sketchpad that had his drawings in it. _Damn, Un…where'd I put it? I sat it…right…here…on top…_his thoughts tracked backwards to the part of the day where he had thrown the sketchpad that was laying on top at Sasori, so therefore his wondrous work was now in the hands of the scorpion boy. "Shit!" he burst out the door and bustled down the hall to Sasori's room, hoping he hadn't looked through it yet.

Sasori was sitting by his usual fireplace just admiring the work in the sketchpad that Deidara had given him. He had hoped to work on a few new plans for some new puppets of his, but he liked the thought that Deidara was admiring him from behind. At first he thought he was writing out a death wish or something, seeing everyone hated him or made fun of him. Something of the sort never occurred that he would actually tell someone he was drawing again.

_This one's quite nice…maybe I could rip out a few of these and keep them for myself…? Dei-kun wouldn't mind would he? _A knock at the door made him jump unexpectedly as he slapped the book shut and made his way over to the door that had made such a starting racket.

"Um…Danna…" Deidara asked softly as Sasori opened the door. The blond looked slightly puzzled as he twiddled his thumbs in front of him. "You wouldn't happen to have the notebook I gave you a minute ago, would you?" he asked softly. Sasori then got an idea.

"Actually come to think of it, I have." He said softly, his thoughts raging forward with the fact that he could manipulate him in a short amount of time just with one item: the sketchpad.

"Well, I gave you the wrong one…I kinda need it back…" he rubbed the back of his head like he had a drop of sweat about to run down his face. Sasori shook his head mentally. _This oughta be fun._

"Oh, well, there wasn't anything wrong with it, why do you need it?" Sasori asked playfully. "There wasn't anything in there I'm not supposed to see in there, was there?" Deidara blushed deeply at the thought of the drawings that were inside.

"No! Not at all! I just gave you the wrong one is all…" he stuttered slightly. "I was wondering if I could trade you back?" he asked softly as he held out a different pad in his hands.

"Well, if there isn't anything wrong with it, then why do I have to have this one?" Sasori asked again. "It's not like you've done something to the other one." Deidara's blush became deeper (if that was even possible) as he shook his head nervously.

"N-n-n-no! That's not it, un! I just gave you the wrong one! That one is ratty and everything! You should use this one instead!"

"Deidara, I've seen the pad." Sasori finally said seeing their conversation was going nowhere. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about having art skills like that." He explained shortly. Deidara looked away with an embarrassed look on his face even though Sasori was complimenting him for the first time in, well, ever. "Deidara…" Sasori took Deidara's cheek into the palm of his hand and turned his head towards him. "Look at me…"

"Danna…honestly, you're not embarrassed that I've been drawing you more than I have anything else?" Deidara asked subtly.

"No…now tell me? How on Earth did you get those pictures?" Sasori asked, a smirk twisting at his lips. Deidara's face blushed again.

"Um…you don't want to know…"


End file.
